silly_survivor_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
This Is A Job for A Burglar
is the sixth episode of Survivor: Game Changers. Challenges Reward Challenge: Blue Lagoon Bustle Tribes start out on the beach, with each tribe running into the ocean, swimming out to a net obstacle, climbing over it, going over a barrel roll, and swimming to a platform to retrieve keys. Two players from each tribe then solve their tribe's puzzle in the form of a captain's wheel. The first tribe to extend the flag using the wheel wins. Reward: A huge feast. Winner: Ikino Immunity Challenge: Serpent Turf Contestants must race out into the water and swim over to their respective tribe's bamboo cage. Once the entire tribe has arrived, each person must climb up and over the cage wall into the water. They will then retrieve a 30-foot long, 400-pound snake and bring it back to shore after crossing a balance beam before setting the snake on a table. Two remaining castaways will then retrieve six number tiles from the snake, and the tiles will be used to solve a number combination. Solving the combination frees 8 rings that one of the three castaways must throw at a series of targets that became progressively further from the contestants. The rings, when hit, will eventually spell out "IMMUNITY". The first tribe to spell out "IMMUNITY" wins. Winner: Legrengetti, Ikino Story Night of Day 12 Returning to camp, Emma openly bashed Kurt and Prince for voting out Jill, to which both argued back that Jill was traitorous and untrustworthy. Scrooge came in to break up the argument, claiming that the move was good and the game shall continue. Emma brought up that Scrooge voted Kurt, but Scrooge explained that he doesn't let voting in the minority bother him as long as he's still there in the end, because the game changes so much. That is why they are called game changers. Emma had to admit that Scrooge was right. Personally, Emma asked Prince why he didn't tell her about the vote. He answered by saying that her willingness to vote Kurt proved her disloyalty, which she could not argue against. Meanwhile, Kurt thanked Simon for sticking with him, with Simon claiming that he's not disloyal "all the time." Day 13 Arriving for their reward challenge, Claire snickered at the sight of her old rival Jill gone, while Lucy gasped in shock. Luke presented the challenge and reward for the tribes, which they deemed worth playing for. Pooh and Squidward sat out for Ikino, while Simon and Tullius sat out for Reconciliation. Reconciliation sped ahead, with Legrengetti behind them. However, Lucy dragged Ikino back being unable to cross the obstacles. With Lelouch helping her, they eventually caught up. Scrooge worked the puzzle for Reconciliation while Reagan did for Legrengetti. Eventually Lelouch joined in. Making up for a lot of lost time, Lelouch completed the puzzle and won reward for Ikino. The six Ikino members were awarded with a large feast, while the other two tribes returned to starving at camp. Enjoying the food reward, Lelouch spotted a scroll inside one of the bottles. He began planning to swipe it, but saw that it was gone by the time he reached it. Returning to camp, Lucy took Lelouch aside and showed him that she grabbed the scroll, feeling that Lelouch wouldn't be fast enough to get it before someone else. The two read the scroll, discovering it to give away the location of the Magic Wand in the Immunity challenge. They hugged each other in excitement, knowing one of them could snag it. Finding himself alone with Squidward and McCartney, Bilbo attempted to sway them against Lelouch once again, explaining that his closeness to Lucy only makes him more threatening. The two heard him out, as McCartney went to speak with Pooh, who was out fishing. Pooh explained that he and Bilbo were on good terms, but Squidward was questionable. At Legrengetti, Claire and Moira discussed looking for the Magic Wand in the next challenge, as Sue Ellen took Claire aside. She proceeded to ask if Claire had an idol or ring, something Claire denied. This made Sue Ellen question even more, explaining what she saw the other day. Claire once again denied it. In the shelter, Sue Ellen revealed to Reagan that she's convinced Claire has the Power Ring. This worried Reagan, but he didn't entirely believe it. On Reconciliation, Scrooge and Tullius bonded as they gathered water. Tullius commended Scrooge for being the only one on the tribe who went out of their way to talk to him about something other than strategy. Emma tried to patch things up with Kurt, but Kurt told her that the only way she can redeem herself is by voting someone with him. She swore to vote whoever he decided on, pleasing him. Prince and Simon talked strategy elsewhere, discussing whether or not voting Scrooge next would be a wise decision. Prince speculated that a switch would be soon, meaning Scrooge would just benefit another tribe. Halfway into the discussion, Kurt joined in, but wasn't thrilled about the idea to vote Scrooge. He agreed to "think about it" at least. Day 14 Arriving at the challenge, Luke took back the pieces of the Immunity Idol. Once it was announced, it commenced. Bilbo and Lucy sat out for Ikino, while Emma and Kurt sat out for Reconciliation. Ikino took an early lead, but realized the snake was a lot heavier than it looked. Legrengetti caught up fast, with Reconciliation lagging behind. Ikino continued to lead under McCartney's guidance, reaching the land before the others. Legrengetti kept up behind them, but Simon dropped part of the snake and caused Reconciliation to lose time. Reaching the table, Lelouch remembered where to look under it, and found the Magic Wand. When no one else was looking, he grabbed it and stuffed it in his pants. Ikino and Legrengetti reached the ring tossing at the same time, but Reconciliation was still behind. Moira tossed the rings for Legrengetti, while Squidward did for Ikino. They were neck and neck before Reconciliation arrived and Tullius started throwing. Just barely, Moira hit all the targets and won Immunity for Legrengetti. Right behind her, Squidward hit them all and also won for Ikino. Without much of a fight, Reconciliation had lost. Luke gave the idol pieces to Ikino and Legrengetti, telling Reconciliation to meet him at Tribal Council once again. They returned to camp with a major feeling of dread. Prince brought Kurt and Simon together to discuss voting Scrooge, which Kurt was still iffy on. Prince explained that Scrooge could not go much further without pulling off a win, but he agreed to see the other opinions of the tribe first. Emma approached Kurt and asked him the plan, with him telling her that Scrooge is the only name he's heard so far. Prince talked to Tullius about voting Scrooge, but the latter flat out refused saying "I'm not voting Scrooge." When asked for his preferred vote, Tullius said that the only name he would be writing down would be Emma's until she is voted out. Not wanting to lose Tullius' trust, this worried Prince. At Tribal, Emma revealed that she is probably getting the boot, but she will try hard to ensure Scrooge gets voted off instead of her. Scrooge did not argue back, simply stating that he will wait and see how the cards fall. Once voting started, Emma cast her vote for Scrooge, but found herself unanimously eliminated with five votes against her. Emma's torch was snuffed as she left the game, leaving Reconciliation with five people. Luke commended them on their agreed upon decision, but questioned if the tribe unity will remain. The Reconciliation members grabbed their torches and returned to camp. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running